Parts of the soul
by mejef13
Summary: Maka losses her soul to an evil witch. To get it back she has to fight; But to get it back she has to learn some things first.. Like how not to lose her soul. And poor Soul has to deal with her (and her different sides) the whole time. Also swearing and some slight smut.
1. Prologueish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! If I dId It would be soma shIpper crazy world... please enjoy the story**

High pitched screams echoed throughout the dark hallways. Screams that could make your blood run cold and skin crawl. Three people stood in the center. Looking out for their own lives but also someone else's. Another scream echoed as a loud crack sounded. Metal against metal, and leather against skin.

"How much longer?" one asked.

"Less than five minutes" one answered.

"Shit" one whispered, "we're not gonna make it!"

Metal clashed. It sounded like a war zone. Suddenly a flash of white light surrounded them. A dark figure appeared.

"Witch Kathrin" a female voice hissed, from inside a ninja sword. A venomous laugh filled the space. The figure finally showed herself. A tall woman stood in front of them, whip attached to her belt. Long green hair cascaded down her back. Green clothes, stained with blood. Draped over her shoulder was a lifeless, bloody, body.

"Shame you guys ran out of time" Kathrin cackled, a cold smirk across her face. "Her soul is mine, but as a nice person, I'll give you it's body". She threw the body to it's body to the ground. An albino caught it. Holding it's body close to his.

"Well I'll be off" Kathrin stated. The light, The building, and Kathrin were gone. The albino placed it's body on the ground.

"Maka... wake up goddammit!" the albino yelped. A raven haired girl sat beside him.

"I think she's gone.." she choked out. Looking at the albino with sympathy. The albino placed his head on Maka's.

"You know making me cry isn't cool" he whined through sobs.

"Crying? It is not... Cool? Ok I will remember that" a soft voice implied. The albino pulled his head away. His eyes widened as he stared at Maka.

"M-M-Maka!" the albion yelled. Scooping her up into a hug. Maka smiled softly.

"S-Soul" Maka whispered. She wrapped her arms around his back. Her breath softened, and eyes closed. Indicating she was asleep.

**How'd you lIke It? By the way all the caped I's are to prove i can cap my I's but anyways... Like, Follow, and Review!**


	2. Happiness

**DIsclaImer: don't own soul eater never wIll!**

**authors note: ALSO thank you to EVERYONE who followed thIs! and kItty I wIll caps all the I's thIs tIme!**

Maka awoke to find she was hooked up to IV's and blood bags. Lots of tubes to. Confusion swelled in her mind. She was wondering what everything was. Also what that beeping was. Her emerald orbs looking for some sort of clue. Suddenly a familiar figure walked in.

"Soul!" Maka proclaimed happily. A almost completely invisible glow around her.

"Hey" Soul muttered, sitting down beside her. Guilt written across his face.

"What are these?" Maka asked. She pointed to the numerous tubes hooked up to her.

"Well um those are uh... IV's and blood" Soul vouched. Maka nodded.

"Also what is that beeping?" Maka asked yet again.

"Your heart beat" Soul sighed. Relief in his every word. Maka's face and eyes held confusion.

"Do hearts always beat this loud?" she asked. cocking her head to the side slightly. Soul scoffed.

"No Maka they don't! It's because of the heart monitor" Soul stated. Getting a little annoyed. Maka looked up at the machine the colors and sounds amusing her for a bit.

"What is this white stuff on me?" she asked. Pointing to her bandages. Soul gulped.

"bandages" he murmured, looking away. That should be me! He thought.

"Is something tr-tro-trob-trobling! You?" Maka asked. The doctors said lots of words would take time for her. Soul smiled. Maka was so damn cute when she couldn't talk properly, he thought.

"No, don't worry your pretty little head!" Soul replied. He got up from his chair and walked to the door.

"Wh-where are you going!?" Maka asked alarmed.

"To see if you can come home" Soul replied. He closed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

What might have been 10 minutes; felt like hours to Maka. When Soul walked through the doors; He was smiling.

"Why are you... happy?" Maka asked. Soul walked to her bedside. Placing a pair of slippers beside it on the floor.

"Get out you can go home!" Soul informed. He held out his hand. Maka lifted up the covers and grabbed his hand. She stepped hesitantly into the slippers.

"Fuzzy" She whispered. It was soft but Soul heard it. He smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, come on!" Soul said. He walked out of the room. Maka in tow. He guided her down the halls. The sights and sounds were familiar; But still new to Maka. She took in everything. Soul looked behind him and smiled. Maka looking around like a two year old was pretty cute.

"Why are you lo-looking at me?" Maka asked. Soul immediately snapped back into reality. He turned his head away.

"Tch... I uh was just making sure you were following!" He replied. If Maka were, normal Maka she would've noticed the light pink hue on his cheeks. She looked up at him; Making sure it was only one time he looked.

* * *

Soon they got to his bike. He handed her, her helmet.

"How do I use this?" Maka asked. She looked inside the helmet. Soul sighed and put it on for her. Then he got on the bike.

"Get on" he suggested. He held out his hand for her. She grabbed it and got on. She wrapped her arms around him. He revved up the engine. Maka suppressed a small squeak. He laughed and drove off.

* * *

Soul stopped the bike in front of the apartment.

"Awww" Maka whined. Obviously disappointed. Soul rolled his eyes and helped her off. He took her up to the apartment, and unlocked the door.

"Nya~ Maka-chan!" the kitten yelped. She jumped off the couch and ran up. She rubbed her head on Makas' leg.

"B-Blair! hello" Maka exclaimed. She smiled and scooped up the kitten. Rubbing her back. Blair purred. Maka put Blair down and started to explore. Maka went over to the kitchen. She looked through drawers and cupboards. She picked up a pan and held it like a weapon. She waved it up and down a couple times.

"Soul? What is this?" Maka asked. A sweat drop appeared on Souls' head. She looked at the pan like it was a god.

"It's a pan Maka" Soul replied. Normal cocky attitude coming back ever so slightly. She nodded.

"Oh... A... Pan! How do i use, A, Pan?" Maka asked. Syllables choppy and accented. She sounded out every word. Soul grabbed the pan.

"You'll find out when you're... You" Soul replied. Maka stared at him. Her emerald eyes hazy with a rare confusion.

"When I am you? OK! I will find you and become them! I will become you!" Maka Exclaimed determined.

"Maka just... Just... JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO BED!" he snapped. Maka stared at Soul. Taken back by his sudden outburst. She looked down at the floor.

"Yes... Soul" Maka whimpered. She walked to her room. Head hung low the whole time.

"No, Maka, I... Fuck... Stupid idiot! I miss... her" Soul whispered. He sat at the kitchen table. Placing his head on the cold surface. He thought about how Maka would have kicked him into next week.

~HAPPINESS~

* * *

**Computer kept crashIng when I was tryIng to WrIte thIs. DId you guys lIke It? Next chapter comIng soon!\**

**~mejef13~**

**~NYA~**


	3. Temper

**Hiya! So I will stop with caps-ing all the I's. I promise! OK so here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Maka woke up and looked around. A yawn tore her mouth open. She rubbed her eyes. Her door flew open.

"MAKA! Get dressed!" Soul exclaimed; Closing the door as he left. Maka swung her legs over the side of her bed. She got up and looked around again. She couldn't place where her clothes would be.

"SOUL!" Maka yelled distressed. Soul ran into her room.

"What's wrong!?" He demanded.

"I don't know where my clothes are! And I can't remember how to get dressed!" Maka whined. Souls' mouth gaped open.

"Maka I don't know if I _should _hel-"

"But YOU have to!" Maka stated; Cutting Soul off.

"MAKA! I don't think I should!" Soul replied. He looked away. Maka pouted her bottom lip and gave him puppy dog eyes. After a couple minutes he sighed. She was the one who wanted him to do this. He went over to her dressers. He open them up one by one. Easily picking out her shirt and skirt. Her tie was on the top of the dresser. He blushes when her opened her undergarment drawer. Everything neat and organized. Maka was such a nerd. He put the clothes on her bed.

"T-Turn around" her stuttered. Maka did as he asked. He closed his eyes and undressed her. He could feel the warm liquid dripping down his face. He quickly dressed her and mentally slapped himself. Maka was HIS MEISTER! He scolded himself. "Let's go" Soul suggested as he buttoned up her jacket. Maka skipped to the bike. Soul helped her on and drove off.

* * *

Maka's walk up the stairs still made it look easy; Even in her current state. Getting her to class was slightly harder though. She now had absolutely no kind of, sense of direction.

"Maka come with me" a Professor stated. Maka got up and followed him; Curiously watching his screw.

"Alright Maka, do these physical activities for me" He exclaimed.

"Yes Professor Stein!" Maka replied. Every test she did made things look easy. No physical damage done surprisingly.

"Alright now this" Stein stated; Handing her a pre-test. **(A/N: no not a pregnancy test... god no!) **Maka looked at the test. One question for each subject.

1\. What kind of species is a cat?

(A) Feline (B) Kanine (C) Arachnid

Maka stared at the question. C seemed like the most sensible answer. She circled it.

2\. William Shakespeare wrote?

(A) Romeo and Juliet (B) Gay Boys in Bondage

Maka picked B. She heard it on a TV show once; Which means it MUST be true.

3\. 1+1= ?

(A) Window (B) 2 (C) Black Star (D) Symmetry

Maka stared at the problem. It HAS to be A or C. She picked A.

4\. Where is Death City?

(A) Nevada (B) Magical Unicorn Paradise Island

Maka choose B because it felt just right. Stein took one look at the test and immediately knew she failed.

"Off to class" He inquired. Maka walked to class and sat down beside Soul.

"Maka-chan! You're looking much better!" the raven haired girl exclaimed. She glomped Maka.

"Y-yes I am fine Tsu-Tsubaki! Are you ok?" Maka asked looking at her with confusion and worry. Everyone looked at Maka. They all had worry in their eyes. Black Star knocked on her forehead.

"Hey Maka you in there?" Black Star asked. She looked up at him.

"Tiny-tits?"

"Maka-chan?"

"Maka?"

"In there where?" Maka asked. She looked at everyone. Black Star lifted his hand and slapped Maka. He closed his eyes, waiting for a counter attack. Everyone watched. Black Star opened his eyes and started shaking Maka.

"Maka! Answer me! Hit me! Maka chop me! Do something! You... YOU FLAT CHESTED, STUPID, BOOKWORM! ATLEAST I PAST THE TEST!" Black Star stated. Maka stared at him. A soft glow surrounding her. A familiar fire came to her eyes. Before anyone could react Black Star was out the window.

"YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE HERE MORON! YOU MOTHER FUCKING STUPID JACKASS BASTARD! WHY DON'T YOU THINK BEFORE YOU TALK OUT OF YOUR ASS!" Maka yelled and sat back down. No one had ever heard such... colorful words come flying out of her mouth.

**I warned you about the swears! LOL! OK so how did you like... chapter 3? Thank you for reading!**

**~nya~**

**please follow, favorite, and review!**


	4. SUPER BIG AUTHORS NOTE

**ERMAHGAWD! HAS IT BEEN THAT LONG! OK WOW... hehe well i'm back! SOOOOOO some super personal things came up and just as I was about to get back on... SOME MORE super personal stuff came up. **

**Stuff I did while i was away:**

**BUUUUUT I played Fantasy Life (much recommend) annnnnnnd Brawl! I got into deadman wonderland... and I restarted Vampire Knight and yeah LOL. But don't worry I am back. I also watched the first 5 episodes of Clannad and then *THE FEELS HIT INTESLY*. Also I got a wattpad so me and my friend gamerchild1020 (- Wattpad name) could write a story. I wrote ALOT. AND me and meh friends has a cosplay channel and (after getting ok's from everyone) I will post a link to our first video... and cmv if my friend edits it. I also lost my 3ds :'(...**

**PLans for next couple of updates:**

**For the next couple days/weeks I will be spamming you all with POTS (Parts of the soul) and Diary Entries. Might do a diary entry today but not so sure It depends. So this notice will be posted to like every story. THAT IS IN PROGRESS! I think most of you will be happy though!**

**New stories I was working on:**

**So the first story I wanna talk about is a sequal. to a story. most of you can guess. **

**Next story is a new, fantasy, soma, kinda kima and starka, a ployamerus rrelationship. *GASP* I cannot say anymore**

**The last one is a FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS STORY. ALL suggestions are welcome for this story and I will make a pole on what ships you guys would like (to be the mains). SOOO PLZZZE suggest anyways yep~! **

**Again I am sorry but more info will be released on the stories in codes and secret so pay attention ok? OK!**

**~Mejef13**

**~nya**

**PS. I will try to reply to comments but it might be hard.**

**PPS. I still totally suggest Fantasy Life!**


	5. Embarrassment

**Guess who's backkkkk? ME! ok ok ok ok i promise this'll be worth it!**

* * *

Soul was in the hallway trying to calm his temperamental meister down.

"He was being an assho-"

"I know he was. Look, calm the F DOWN!" Soul snapped. One of his hands over her mouth. Maka sighed and nodded. He took his hand away hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Soul..." Maka implied. Soul smiled and nodded.

"How bout a walk?" Soul suggested. He grabbed Makas' hand and started to drag her down the hallway. Soul was still trying to process the fact that Maka went from an adorable, dumb, curious blonde to a scary, hotheaded, bitch.. Just like that. Boy did her temper ever come back.

* * *

Maka and Soul had been walking and talking for awhile. It was nice and cal-

"MAAKAAA!" a voice yelled. Soul groaned as the red head glomped her.

"You're ok my sweet little angle! My adorable, amazing, smart, sweet little daughter! Your daddy was sooooo worried!" Spirit whined.

"Papa! How are you? I'm sorry I worried you!" Maka exclaimed smiling, and hugging her father back.

"M-Maka!?" Spirit exclaimed in awe.

"Holy fuck" Soul whispered.

"Yes papa?" Maka asked. Smile still plastred on her face. Spirit looked at Soul and mouthed 'no memories?'. Soul nodded. Spirit looked up and pulled away from Maka.

"Well i'll be off" Spirit said walking away. Maka looked at Soul.

"He's fine! Let's just keep walking" Soul suggested. He grabbed her hand and dragged her off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Soul and Maka sat down under the usual lunch tree. Soon everyone joined them for lunch. Maka slowly eating her nutella sandwich. Soul and Black Star were seeing who could eat the most cookies; and eventually puke. Everything was normal til a certain red head showed up.

"I found a way for my sweet little angle to get her memory back!" He exclaimed running up to them. A brown photo book in his arms.

"How?" A dirty blonde haired girl asked. Pausing her came of patty cake with an eccentric blonde. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited to hear what he had to say. Spirit opened the book and started to show _EVERY _picture he had of Maka.

"This is Maka running around the garden nude, and this is Maka getting slapped by her mother, and this is me trying to stop her, and this is me and Maka getting slapped, and this is Maka playing dress up, just look at how cute she is~! And this is Maka in her mamas' clothes, OOH~! And _THIS_ is Maka putting on her first bra, and this is Maka in her short skirts, and this one is my favorite! Lookie it's Maka in the bath! How cute my little girl i-"

"PAPA! ENOUGH NO MORE! They get it!" Maka shrieked. Everyone looked at her. Her face redder than Souls eyes. Pigtails more messy than usual. A soft glow around her.

"They get it papa... I love you but would you stop, please?" Maka asked. Spirits mouth gaped open. He closed the book and stood up.

"I'll be off" He spat and ran off. Maka grabbed a book and held it to her face.

"That was so embaressing" Maka mumbled. Everyone laughed. NO ONE was letting her live that down.

* * *

**Sooo? I hope you like it! **


	6. Pain

**Sorry I haven't updated but with school being done on Monday things are hectic so today imam try to get all or almost all of POTS done! Except for the end cause it's not done yet.**

* * *

The whole class she could hear her friends snickering. She wanted to wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it; but instead she doodled. Not like Stein taught anyways.

"Maka?" Soul asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah" she mumbled, focusing on her doodles.

"Is that a new battle outfit?" Soul asked.

"Maybe" Maka replied. Soul grabbed her pencil and sat beside her. He made the skirt shorter, and split the jacket into twin tails. He drew a lame face onto the Maka model.

"There this looks like something you'd wear" He implied.

"Yeah, thanks" Maka whispered. Her cheeks a light pink hue.

* * *

When Maka and Soul got home, Maka ran herself a bath. She relaxed and it felt nice. When she started to prune, she forced herself out. She grabbed her towel and opened the door. She slipped on the wood. She fell flat on her face; and in the progress hit the door post. There was a loud thump.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled, when he saw his miester on the floor. She got up and looked at him. Blood dripping down her forehead.

"Yeah?" she asked. She acted like it was nothing. Soul picked her up bridal style. He put her on the counter and grabbed the first aid kit. He started wiping the wound with an alcohol swab. He looked dumbfounded when she didn't flinch. Once he finished bandaging her up, he looked at her.

"You ok? That was a nasty fall." Soul implied. Maka looked confused.

"Yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Maka replied. Soul took her off the counter and handed her some clothes. He then pointed to her room.

* * *

She came out of her room in one of Souls shirts and some sweats. Soul couldn't believe all her shirts had buttons. Was she crazy!?

"Dinner wont be for another 30 minutes" Soul stated. Maka nodded and walked back to her room. Her favorite book was right at the top of her bookshelf. She jumped up and grabbed it. In the process hitting the bookshelf and making more books then she needed fall. One grazed the scar from the kishin battle. A slightly intense glow illuminated her. Makas' eyes widened. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She bit her lip trying to hold back her scream but failed. The scream tore through her lungs. Soul was in the room in seconds. Baseball bat in his right hand, and first aid kit in his left. He grew more worried when he saw his miester on the floor clutching her arm. He grabbed her arm and lifted her sleeve. The skin a little red but nothing else. He looked at her and wiped her tears. He kissed her arm. A smirk spread across his lips.

"Better?" He asked. Maka nodded. He picked her up and put her down at the dinner table. 'Poor Maka' he thought. He didn't want her to remember her pain. Not now, Not ever!

~Pain~


	7. Sympathy

**Yay chapter 6! Also when I do finish this story I will add my favorite reviews onto the intro thingy. Back of the book. And ill also fix it. And the official release date of my new story (Soul Feasting &amp; Blood Drinking) Will be july 3rd. (The b-day of my best friend Nininami. She helped me write the new story)**

* * *

Maka groaned as she sat up. It had been two days since she regained pain, and she didn't like it. Maka moved her hand only to have it hit something warm. She looked down and her cheeks went red. Soul was beside her! She looked around. This want even her room! Maka put her hands in her face as she remembered the events from last night.

* * *

~Flashback~

Maka woke up with a jolt. Cold sweat on her body. She was shaking and panting. Images from the nightmare hitting her like bricks. The sudden clap of thunder is what broke her. She threw off the covers, opened her door, and ran to Souls door. She opened the door slowly; and hastily closed it. She crept to his bed and tugged on his sleeve.

"Sowwlllll" Maka whined. Tears slowly starting to stream down her cheeks.

"Mmmmm... Maka?" Soul mumbled. Squinting through the dark.

"I had a nightmare! C-can I sleep with you?" Maka pleaded. Soul sighed and moved over. A BIG clap of thunder shook the house. Maka half slid, half jumped into the bed. She through the covers over her head. Soul shook his head and pulled her close. He combed her hair with his fingers.

"Sleep Maka. It's ok I'm right here" Soul cooed. Maka cuddled closer and fell asleep.

~End~

* * *

Maka laid back. Stomach in knots and heart beating uncontrollably. Maka wondered if she was sick. Soul started to stir. She rolled over and closed her eyes. She felt him sit up. Instead of just leaving her, he pulled her closer. Breathing on her neck.

"Maakaa" Soul whispered in her ear, "wake up sleepy head." Maka scoffed and kicked him in the shin. Soul grunted. She giggled. His hands snaked onto her stomach. Maka squealed and screamed. Soul ended up on the floor with Makas' foot on his back boasting about how she was the greatest miester ever... Or something like that.

* * *

Just as Maka and Soul finished breakfast, Blair walked in.

"Ooh~! My lil scythie boi~!" Blair squealed, Transforming into a human and pressing her chest against Souls face. Blood exploded from Souls nose. Makas' temper was quickly set off.

"For crying out loud Blair! Get your breasts out of MY scythes face! He's not interested! Why can't you go be a whore to some other guy!? Back off!" Maka growled. Blair and Soul gawked at her. Blair transformed into a kitten and jumped out the window.

"your scythe" Soul whispered. Maka sighed. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house. He had plans.

* * *

Everyone was at the basketball court. Of course making bets. Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Jackie on one team. Kid, Kim, Ox, Harver, and Patty on the other.

"I say captain Maka has to spend a day with her dad"

"Wha-? Why's that so bad? I love my papa"

"Crap!"

"Oh right"

"then Soul has to kiss Maka"

"What!? F-fine 'cause we wont lose!"

"HA! Well captain Kid has to let Black Star do his hair"

"WHAT!?"

"Haha ok deal" Black Star chanted. Shaking hands with Harver. Suddenly the game started. Passes were made and score was being kept by Kilik. In the end Makas' team won.

"Nooooo" Kid yelped.

"Oh Kid you'll look fine. You're very symmetrical.. well except for the stripes." Maka comforted. Kid fell to the floor.

"You're right I'm garbage! asymmetrical garbage" Kid whined. Maka knelt beside Kid. A warm comforting glow surrounded her. She gave Kid a sympathetic look.

"It's ok Kid I'll make sure Black Star doesn't do anything to bad!" Maka stated. Kid nodded and hugged Maka. Only did a certain assassin hear his friend growl in protests. He dragged him just a bit away. Black Star chuckled.

"Kids just her friend, Y'know?" Black Star snorted.

"Tch.. You saying I'm jealous of someone hugging tiny-tits" Soul growled.

"HA! Naw just letting ya know" Black Star scoffed, Walking off with his hands in his pockets. Soul let out an annoyed sigh and followed. When Soul got back Maka grabbed his hand.

"Can we please go buy ice cream?" Maka asked.

"You mean me buy you ice cream" Soul corrected. Maka nodded and started dragging him off.

"Tch.. The things I do" Soul muttered. He knew Maka would win these battles; but he didn't mind.

~Sympathy


	8. The Ability to Lie

**HAHA I lie... SOWWY! Oh well onto the story!**

* * *

Maka was watching Annie. Singing along to every song. Soul smiled. Instead of watching the movie he was watching her. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he liked the childish Maka. Seeing the different parts of her. It was nice. He felt like he knew her better. He wondered what she would regain next. He knew he would do whatever to help. Pain had been the hardest hit so far. He hoped nothing worse was to come.

"Do you like singing?" Soul asked. Maka blushed.

"Yeah but I'd never sing in public" Maka replied.

"Well I think you have a nice voice" like an angel he mentally added. Maka smiled softly and blushed more.

"You play piano beautifully and dance well to! I wish you'd play more I truly love your piano playing! It's like you! Dark, mysterious, cool, and badass, yet caring, careful, and planned out! Maybe one time when you play I could... sing along?" Maka stated. Soul stared at his miester. She really felt that way? He sighed and smiled. Eyes holding doubt.

"Maka I really don't think your angelic voice is compatible with my demonic playing" Soul muttered. Maka looked at Soul. A familiar and now rare determination in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to their storage room.

"What the hell's in there" Soul asked. Giving Maka an annoyed look.

"Surprises" Maka giggled. She opened the door. Boxes on all four wall and in the center. A grand ebony piano. Soul eyes widened.

"Be right back! Well I'm gone put this on" Maka told him, handing him a tux. She ran out.

"Tch" Soul scoffed.

* * *

Maka came back in a scarlet dress. Soul sighed, how he hated tuxes. He never saw the point in Makas' intentions, but he went with them.

"Why do you have this? Soul asked.

"Well... I bought it awhile ago.. Sometimes when we fight, I come here and cry on the piano, wondering about what I did to piss you off" Maka admitted. Soul looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Just this once you stubborn, forceful girl" Soul chuckled. He pushed her to the piano. She hummed and sat down as she waited for Soul to start. Soul fingers grazed the keys. She loved the way he looked in a tux. He started playing. Maka smirked. 'This loser' she thought.

"Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by" Maka sang. Her voice ringing off the walls. Soul stopped and looked at his miester. He leaned in unintentionally.

_His lips almost on her ear. _

_"Maka..."_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_"Where are the hot pockets?"_

Maka blinked, their lips almost together. She pushed Soul away. Heart pounding and stomach doing summer saults.

"I'm sorry I-it's just I'm not ready f-for my first kiss yet. Can we... Take things slower? I'm just not ready..." Maka blurted out.

"O-oh uhhh y-yeah" Soul stuttered. 'Maka you Baka he wasn't kissing you! He DOESN'T like you!' Maka scolded herself. "I-I really didn't mean to lean in" Soul apologized. Maka smiled softly and nodded.

"Maka... I'm getting a phone call in a while. DO NOT answer it" He informed. Maka nodded.

* * *

Soul went out awhile ago. Maka was in the kitchen attempting to pour OJ. She picked up her glass and took a sip. The phone started ringing. She dropped her cup on the floor to answer the phone. The glass barely missing her.

"Hello? Albarn and Eater resi-resi... House! Maka speaking."

"Yes, hello. Is Soul there?"

"Nope! He went out!"

"...Oh... Well... Is he, alright?"

"Oh yeah he's fine"

"Good, Well Miss Maka I'll call back in a month to check up on him"

"Okie dokie"

"Tell him... His mother says hi" BEEEP.

* * *

Just a couple minutes after Maka hung up, Soul walked in. Maka had just finished picking up the big chunks of glass.

"Hey you ok? Did the phone ring?" Soul asked.

"Yep! I dropped my juice when it rang" She replied.

"Did you answer" He asked. His gaze prying into her. Maka gulped; a sharp glow surrounded her.

"No! How could've I? I was preoccupied with the fact that there was glass on the floor! Plus you did say not to answer" 'Not like you were clear about it' Maka mentally added.

"Good! Ok! Well... I'm going to go to my room." Soul stated walking away. Maka sighed. 'Thank god' she thought. Finally she could lie again.

~The Ability to Lie~

* * *

**ALRIHGT SUMMER IS ON! So we filmed some cosplay vids for me cosplay group and yeh! If you wanna check us out we are Charles Productions. The easiest way to find us by looking up Moron in a blanket. SO FAR we just do Soul Eater things but some crossover stuff is coming up.**

**Now onto talk about My new fanfic. Soul Feasting &amp; Blood drinking. So The story will be longer than POTS So you can suspect that to be a year or more series. I hope you guys like it. Well yep. As for Makas' diary entries. A huge plot twist, surprise, and gift is coming up so plze be patient. (Gah I just used text lango I'm sorry). Anyways Canada day is tomorrow so I probably wont update so imam update tonight. SO yep! **

**Please if you guys can suggest this story to your friends I'd appreciate it. ALSO Fanart for all stories is accepted and yep... SO happy reading.**

**~Nyaaaa**


	9. Part one Anger

**So this next chapter will be split into two chapters since it has two parts of Makas' soul. Please enjoy. BTW the hot pockets was for Nininami and practically the rest of my cosplay group. Let's just pretend what ever we want. So if you want that to be the real thing that yay if not then yay.**

* * *

Maka woke up to have Soul leaning over her. He looked super pissed off.

"You answered the PHONE!"

"Wh-what!?"

"YOU ANSWERED THE FUCKING PHONE!" Soul snapped. Maka got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"It was an accident"

"IT'S ALWAYS AN "ACCIDENT" WITH YOU!"

"YOU didn't tell me the number"

"Wellllllll... If you don't know the number... DON'T ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE" Soul yelled. He was on Makas' last nerve.

"Wellll... EXCUSE ME FOR ANSWERING THE PHONE! THE WORLD IS SOOOO GONNA END NOW!"

"WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN"

"WHY DON'T I? WHY DON'T YOU!? YOU NEVER FUCKING LISTEN!"

"OH FUCK OFF!"

"GO GET YOURSELF A NEW FUCKING MIESTER EVANS CAUSE I AM DONE WITH YOU!" Maka snapped. Silence filled the air.

~Anger


	10. Part two Sorrow

"GO GET YOURSELF A NEW FUCKING MIESTER EVANS CAUSE I AM DONE WITH YOU!" Maka snapped. Silence filled the air.

"Fine then... MAYBE I WILL" He yelled. He grabbed his jacket and left. Slamming the door behind him. Maka stood there. She wobbled to the storage. Sobs shaking her. She sat down at the piano. She leaned over. She couldn't breath right. She never thought those words would escape her lips. Her heart was in her throat. A bright, sharp, menacing glow surrounded her.

"I didn't mean it" she whispered.

"Soul I didn't mean it! I don't want to lose you!" Maka yelled. Voice cracking from the sobs.

* * *

When Soul came back he couldn't find Maka anywhere. He stopped at the storage room door.

"Maka..." He whispered. He opened the door and sure enough, she was in there. Her head was on the piano. He walked over to her. The keys were wet with tears. He cheeks red. She cried herself to exhaustion. Soul sighed. He regretted walking out of the apartment. He picked her up and put her on the couch. He placed a blanket over her. He leaned down but pulled away and started on dinner.

* * *

Maka woke up. Hair stuck to her wet cheeks. The aroma of food filled the air. Her stomach growled. Soul chuckled.

"It's still gonna be awhile" He told her. Makas' eyes widened. She looked away and stood up. Soul Braced himself. He was thrown back by the force of her body hitting his. To hug her back he dropped the spoon in the curry. He felt her tears drip onto his shoulder.

"I thought you'd left."

"Nah... OH CRAP! I'M GONNA BURN THE CURRY" Soul panicked. Maka laughed.

"Only you could burn the curry Soul" Maka chuckled.

"Well you gonna help!?"

"You need all the help you can get" Maka stated.

Maka smiled nostalgically. 'He didn't leave'.

'I'm hers and always will be' Soul thought.

~Sorrow

* * *

**Alright so i'll try to upload the next chapter but I has to sleep soon so no guarantee.**

**As I ALWAYS used to say**

**Like**

**Comment**

**and Follow**


	11. Spaghetti-woahs

**So this chapter is just a nice calm down chapter! I hope you enjoy and stuff! So yep! (I still haven't given this a name...)**

* * *

It's been a couple days since Maka and Soul fought. They were eating dinner.

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked.

"Yeh?" Soul replied. Mouth full of food.

"What is anger? What does it feel like?" She asked.

"Well uhhh," Soul started, swallowing his food "Anger is when your mad, and you feel like you're about to explode... You say things you don't mean.." Soul replied.

"Oh... Like you did?"

"Yeah exactly"

"Then what's sorrow?"

"Sorrow? Well that's when you cry and you can't stop. It feels like there's a knot in your throat and you feel like you might puke. You feel really bad and sometimes have super dark thoughts... Why are you asking about this?" Soul stated.

"Just cause..." Maka replied, put a huge fork full of spaghetti in her mouth. As she ate, she suddenly felt the table tipping. she swallowed. "Soul?"

"AAH CRAP!" Soul yelled. Maka looked at him. He had the jar of spaghetti in his hand and spaghetti sauce all over his face. Maka fell of her chair laughing. "I-It's not funny!"

"Haha need help?" Maka asked. Getting up and grabbing a napkin. Maka sat on his lap and started whipping the sauce off. He place his hands on her waist to keep her steady. Maka face went scarlet as did his.

"Umm I-I" Soul stuttered.

"Uhh t-the sauce I-it's all g-gone now"

"Tch uhhh y-yeah... Th-Thanks"

"Yeah well this is awkward"

"Yeah"

* * *

**So yeah I was kind of watching fairy tail and then... There's a flood in the basement soooo yep. Happy Canada day my Canadian readers. SO I have this lake thing to go to today so I'll be there and yeppy yep.**

**Please **

**Like**

**Follow**

**And Comment**


	12. Fear

**RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT! So for all my little FNAF fans I put up the poll. So Foxy ships are first. Mike will not be in the story in fact non of the security guards will be. **

**SO now we'll be getting into the juicy parts of POTS which is good. Only 8ish more chapter to go and these will now be bigger 800+ Word chapters so yay (except for this one)! Anyways onto le story!**

* * *

Maka sat at her desk clicking her pencil. Today she had to answer questions on her peers and professors. What weapon is Jackie? What is Black Stars weakness? What is Kids OCD? Who is Makas' father? Easy things like that. Maka had full faith she would pass with flying colors. Show everyone she was good old Maka.

* * *

Stein was handing back the tests. He put her test down on the desk. A 0% and big fat F on the page.

"Hey Maka-chan what did you get?"

"Uh I uh umm Hehe the usual" Maka lied.

"Alright now that all the tests are handed back EVERYONE passed!"

"YAY"

"WOOHOO"

"YAY BIG SIS I GOT 100%"

"Heh cool guys always get 100%"

"HAHA THE BIG STAR GOT 100%"

"Everyone except" Stein started. Everyone looked at him. Maka hid her face.

"Everyone except?" The class asked.

"Maka Albarn" Stein finished. Everyone looked at Maka wide eyed. Her eyes glossed over. Everyone started whispering. Her greatest fear just became a reality.

"HAHA JUST KIDDING" Stein joked and handed Maka her real test. Everyone slightly chuckled. His jokes were cruel and always got them.

* * *

Maka sat at her desk with Souls computer.

Google: How to get away with murder?

Search results: 35,700,000 results

This time she would get stein good.

~Fear

* * *

**lol well okie dokie. **

**Please vote on my poll **

**Like**

**Comment**

**And**

**Favorite!**

**~Nyaaa**


	13. Memories

**So My new story will be coming out! Soul Feasting &amp; Blood Drinking. What's a good abbreviation for it? SF&amp;BD? S&amp;B? SFABD? Idk you guys can comment some good abbreviations! I was looking at my last chapter aswell... it's nine notebook pages long O.Q *cry*. So yeah big chapter! Fairy tail HIGH! Will be getting updated soon YAY! I promise loads of NaLu fluffy fluff! aaannnd as for the Karaoke night sequel it'll kinda be a band au thing.**

* * *

** "**Maka! My lil' girls top of the class! Ah my sweet angles so smart!" Spirit boasted, as he swung Maka around. Soul thought it was cute. Spirit did love Maka and seeing them like.. A family; was something Soul wished he had. Soul watched them. He tried not to notice the fact that Maka was wearing black silk; instead of white cotton.

"Papa? Can we pleeeaase celebrate?" Maka begged.

"Of course my little sweetie pie" Spirit beamed.

"Come on Soul" Maka stated.

"Nah I'm good, go spend some time with your dad" Soul said.

"Oh ok! I'll be home soon" Maka yelled as spirit dragged her off.

* * *

Out of all the places in Death City Spirit took Maka to Chupa-Cabra's. Arisa and Blair flirted with "Death Scythe-sama" while Maka sipped her water. They tried to engage his "Little daughter" into the conversation; but Maka felt like something was off. She nodded when the time felt right and occasionally added into the conversation. Maka barely paid attention until her mother came up in conversation.

"You're just like your mama Maka! Beautiful and smart!" Spirit boasted, drunk out of his mind. Maka looked at Spirit as her memories clicked into place. Maka abruptly stood up. Knocking over the bottle of champagne.

"IF MAMA WAS SO BEAUTIFUL AND SMART AS YOU SAY SHE IS YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HER! YOU CHEATING SLOB! YOU DISGUST ME!" Maka yelled, running off.

* * *

Maka stormed in through the door.

"Hey you're back soo-" Soul was cut off by her bedroom door slamming. "Maka?"

* * *

Maka laid on her bed. She wasn't that mad more in pain. The memories flooded in, in packs. It hurt. All the things she didn't want to remember shrouded her mind. They came painfully slow. Warm tears slipped down her cheeks. This was a fate worse than death.

* * *

Soul knocked on Makas' door.

"Hey Maka foods rea-... WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO!?" Soul demanded.

Maka shook her head and looked up.

"S-Soul it hurts... I don't wanna remember anymore" Maka whispered. He walked over and sat beside her.

"Remember what Maka?"

"My memories" She sobbed. Soul pulled her into a hug. She nuzzled his chest as he rested his chin on her head.

"Shh it's ok, I'm here" He kept saying. He rocked her softly.

* * *

Soul laid back with the sleeping Maka on top of him. He pulled the blanket over them. He wiped her wet cheeks. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

~Memories

* * *

**GAH! To cute to write! Anyways yep! My cosplay group just uploaded our first blooper video! I edited this one scene 8 different times lol! **

**SO please **

**Share (if you want or can)**

**Like**

**Comment**

**And**

**Follow!**

**~Nyaaaaaa**


	14. Knowledge

Maka woke up to find someone's arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and found Soul underneath her. She nuzzled his neck. He was still wearing the cologne from yesterday. His hair brushing against her forehead. She cuddled more into him.

"Cute" Soul mumbled. Maka face went deep red.

"EH!? S-Soul! How long ha-have you been up!?" Maka stuttered.

"Oh about half an hour before you woke up" Soul smirked. Maka put her forehead on Souls'; their noses touching. Souls' cheeks slightly pink.

"Sorry 'bout yesterday" Maka apologized.

"Which part?" Soul asked.

"The panties part. I totally saw you trying to hold back your nosebleed. Haha when... _He_ dragged me off I saw the blood dripping from your nose." Souls' eyes widened. His imagination started to vividly exaggerate what he saw yesterday. The blood dripped out of his nose.

"Gah! Maka!" Soul groaned.

"To think you're getting off only on the first glimpse of my least sexiest not so plain panties! Hn well I can't judge you" Maka giggled. Soul whipped the blood from his nose. Both of them that Maka didn't fully understand nosebleeds, at the moment. Soul hoped she wouldn't kill him when she understood.

"Wait... Least sexaaaaaay" Soul head was thrown back by the force of his nosebleed.

"Haha loser!" Maka laughed.

"Why was I given imagination!?" Soul asked. Maka giggled and grabbed some tissues. She started to wipe up the blood. Soul sighed.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked. Soul looked at her.

"I think I wanna tell you something" Soul admitted.

"Ok! What is it! Go ahead"

"I...I... You know what I'm not ready! This is stupid! Just forget I said anything... Please" He begged. Maka nodded. Soul sat up.

"AW SHIT! Sorry 'bout the blood that is super uncool" Soul apologized. Maka just giggled.

* * *

"Hey Maka Stein has another test of knowledge for you" Soul stated. Maka groaned and rolled her eyes. Soul sat down and watched his miester focus on the test.

1\. What kind of species is a cat?

(A) Feline (B) Kanine (C) Arachnid

A soft glow surrounded Maka. This was a question Maka easily knew. She picked up her pencil and circled (A) feline.

2\. William Shakespeare wrote?

(A) Romeo and Juliet (B) Gay Boys in Bondage

The glow sounded her brighter. Maka scoffed. That was a kindergarten question. Easily she picked (A) Romeo and Juliet.

3\. 1+1= ?

(A) Window (B) 2 (C) Black Star (D) Symmetry

The glow grew blinding bright. Soul squinted. Maka sighed; these were so easy they were boring. Maka easily picked (B) 2.

4\. Where is Death City?

(A) Nevada (B) Magical Unicorn Paradise Island

The glow died down. Maka picked (A) Nevada. Maka looked at Soul and smiled. Her eyes glossing over. Soul smiled.

"Hey welcome back not so stupid Maka" Soul mumbled. Maka hit him in the arm.

"Fuck you" She giggled

"I know you want to you horny bitch"

"Horny bastard you wish I would." Both of them were joking. Well half joking.

~Knowledge

* * *

**While writing this I randomly started thinking of where the wild things are. Idk I loved that movie when I was little. Ok well. Yep!**


	15. Trust

**OMG SO CLOSE TO FINISHING! Gah yesssssss! HAHA YAY YAY YAY YAY! No but yeah. Hey I need help. So i'm getting a cosplay pinafore from Darling-Army but idk if I should get Black Star, Kid, Or Soul (I'll be cosplaying as Maka). Idk if I could get some help that'd be nice.**

**Just go look up Darling Army**

**Click on the Darling Army website**

**and then the pinafores are called **

**Soul Lover**

**Star Warrior**

**And Death the darling.**

**Please do help me!**

**BTW SMUT ALERT**

* * *

_Maka slowly pushed Soul down onto bed. Trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. Soon her lips were on his. He grabbed her waist and slid his hands up her shirt. Her not so flat chest on his. Their tongues wrestling for dominance. Soul pulled away. Spit connected in a string. Soul flipped them, leaned down, and started to suck on her neck. Ever so slightly biting her neck. Maka softly moaning his name. Moans getting ever so louder. Suddenly Spirit busted down the door._

_"SOUL EATER! WAKE UP! COME ON! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"_

* * *

Soul opened his eyes. Maka was over him shaking him.

"We're gonna be late! Hurry up" Maka pleaded. Soul pushed her away. He sat up with his face red and nose bleeding. Makas' eyes widened and stepped back. Cheeks going red.

"OH! MY! GOD! Sorry! Go-go-go TAKE A COLD SHOWER!" Maka yelled running out of his room. Soul laid there and put his hands over his face.

"Out of our 4 years of being partners... This has gotta be the most interesting morning yet" He muttered.

* * *

Maka sat down beside Tsubaki. Her mind focused on this morning events. Her head resting on her hand. She was thinking about it so much she didn't snap out of it till her head slipped out of her hand.

"Maka-chan something wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"I... Me... Soul... UGH!" Maka muttered.

"You're not a virgin!?" Tsubaki whisper-yelled. Maka slammed her hands down on the desk and abruptly stood up.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Maka yelled, face bright red. Everyone looked at her. She sat back down. Everyone gradually went back to what they were doing. Stein continuing to watch intently.

"Oh! I'm sorry! What did you mean?" Tsubaki asked. Maka leaned in.

"I mean I might of walked in on Soul having a dream... And the dream involved naughty things" Maka whispered. Tsubakis' mouth fell open. Normally she wouldn't laugh at these things but she couldn't hold back. Tsubaki laughed and laughed. Everyone looked at the two of them. Maka looked at her dumbfounded. Tsubaki put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughing.

"Ladies" Stein started, "Please keep the gossiping quieter."

* * *

"Ahem! Miss Albarn? Is she here?" A stern voice demanded. Makas' head shot up.

"Pro-pro-professor Kathrin!" Maka yelped. In front of Maka was a tall, perfect, ebony haired woman. Maka knew she should immediately trust the professor; but she couldn't. Maka bowed. This professor taught class Full Moon. The most advanced 2 star class ever made also known as The majorly advance 2 star fighting EAT class (The MA2SFEATC). Very few people got chosen for it. The class was two classes above Maka and she was in most of the advanced Crescent Moon classes.

"Pack your things you're coming with me to my class!" Kathrin stated.

"Oh um, Soul? He's coming to right?" Maka asked.

"You and only you!" Kathrin stated. Everyone was wide eyed. Not only was making moving to a class two classes above her; she was going WITHOUT her weapon!? Maka grabbed her things and left. Her mind was scattered.

* * *

The moment Maka closed the door behind herself the class broke into a series of yells and panic.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"SHE CAN'T JUST LEAVE US LIKE THAT!"

"WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO SOUL!?"

"MAKA COULDN'T LEAVE HIM"

"What the hell..."

"STEIN WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"I DON'T KNOW NOW QUIET DOWN!"

* * *

Maka walked into her new class. Everyone was so... So buff. Girls with big chests and abs and guys with 6 packs. She felt out of place. The hand full of people she recognized were, Akane Hoshi, Clay Sizemore, Clair Shimei, and group of people that used to bully her. They still do but only when Black Star isn't around. Maka sat beside Clair. Clair was one of the very very few girls in there that didn't have DD tits. She had shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair. Big brown eyes and plain clothes. Clair was a miester just like her. She trusted Clair. Clair and Maka made eyes contact and Clair nodded. This class change didn't feel right. Maka softly glowed. Wherever her trust was lying, it wasn't in professor Kathrin.

* * *

"CALM THE HELL DOWN CLASS!" Stein yelled. The class started to calm down; until there was a knock on the door.

"It's OPEN!" Stein yelled. The door opened and the one and only Maka walked in.

"Sorry" she whispered, biting her lip.

"MAKA!" everyone yelled. Some were pleased, others disappointed, some relieved, and a few confused and dumbfounded.

"I really don't need to be in a class full of 3 star wannabe's. Besides what's without idiots like Black Star and jerks like Ox" Maka admitted. Everyone chuckled. She walked up the stairs and sat back down. Not like she would admit the whole story. She didn't want to be in a class with childhood bullies and people who looked down on her. Also Kathrin scared her.

~Trust

* * *

**Please **

**Like**

**Comment**

**Follow**

**and**

**Share**


	16. Bravery

**HEY so does anyone watch bb17? Well anyways you frootloopdinguses let's get onto the chapter! Don't liz from bb and Liz look the same? :P (Also no more Blair gifs by hot kid pics)**

* * *

Everyone was sitting under the tree for lunch. It was Friday so Black Star suggested they go to a haunted house. Liz and Maka protested.

"Hey Maka do you mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Clair! Oh yeah sure! Sit!" Maka exclaimed scotching over, "Guys this is my "big sis" Clair"

"Yo!" Black Star mumbled through big bites of his sandwich.

"Heh Black Star soo... Gentlemanly?" Clair muttered. She handed Maka two books.

"As you ordered"

"Clair you're the best!" Maka squealed.

"I did promise them, didn't I?" Clair stated. Maka tucked the books away. The one benefit of being in class Full Moon would've been the books. They have special advanced book Crescent Moon couldn't get. Anatomy of the soul, and Witches of the world: dead or alive. Maka was positive these would explain something to her. Plus learning more would be helpful.

* * *

Maka whimpered when she saw the house. She now knew why this was called the scariest house in Nevada.

"I regret all of my life choices" Maka whined.

"Gah Liz!" Kid sighed, "Sorry guys I'm going to have to stay out here." Everyone looked at Kid holding the unconscious Liz.

"Come on Maka" Soul stated.

"Please Soul don't make me!" Maka whined. Soul rolled his eyes and dragged her along. Maka gripped his hand. They stepped in and the floor creaked. Maka admitted a small scream.

"God Dammit Maka! You kill kishins but you can't make it through a haunted house!?" Soul stated.

"OH SCREW YOU! In here I can't kill anything without having to pay a damage fee!" Maka whined. Everyone laughed and looked at Black Star.

"Oh all right..." Black Star groaned.

* * *

They went through a hospital themed part. A nurse chasing them with a needle and a limbs everywhere. The prison theme was eerie. The prisoners screaming. Maka swore there was an execution at one point. Then they got to the video game themed ones. Resident Evil portion literally had cage rooms that would "fall". Black Star and Soul were ready to kill Maka and Tsubaki from all their screams. The Witch's House Portion was more awkwardly demonic than scary. Blood bear limbs and a cat reminded everyone of certain memories. Finally they reached the Five Night at Freddy's themed portion. Soul literally had to lift Maka upside down on his shoulder and carry her in. She whined and kicked till Soul put her down. Pots clanged here. Screams came from not only animatronics but people to. Tears were shed at points. Maka sat on the floor.

"I can't do it anymore!" she cried.

"Come on we're so close Maka" Soul stated. Maka looked at Soul. She nodded and stood up. A bright glow surrounding her.

"Let's go" she pleaded. Soul nodded. Maka and Tsubaki whimpered the whole way. Finally they reached a big room. Everything went down hill. Doors slammed closed and lights turned off. Toreador March starting playing as the lights flickered. A mixture of FNAF, The water temple from legend of Zelda, Amnesia, The Witch's House, and Resident Evil all mishmashed together; Was in the room. Maka screamed and broke down in tears. Tsubaki fainted. Patty stood there screaming insults at them. Soul and Black Star held their broken down partners. This just got fun!

* * *

When Liz woke up she could hear her friends screams. Kid holding her.

"The house is so asymmetrical!" Kid whined.

"Glad I'm not in there" Liz laughed.

"Yeah totally" Kid replied, Liz obliging. There lips touching. Time stopped.

Everyone stood there wide eyes. Liz and Kid were KISSING! Makas' tears stopped. Soul and Black Star whistled. Liz and Kid pulled away. Faces going red. Yeah, this was going to be fun.

~Bravery

* * *

**So I decided on the Soul one so I could do a Maka being Soul! LOL OTP! Anyways!**

**Share**

**Comment**

**Like**

**and**

**Follow**


	17. Love

**The last Part chapter YYYEEAAAHHH!**

* * *

Maka woke up for the third time that night. She sat there sobbing. The nightmares wouldn't stop.

"Never taking Black Stars' advice again" Soul stated. He pulled his miester down into a hug. She wouldn't go to bed unless she slept with him. Something along the lines of how he'd ward of the monsters. Now she was waking up from her third nightmare. Soul grabbed her hand. He looked at the clock, 4:15. No point in sleeping anymore. He got out of bed. Maka grabbed onto him. He put on pants and a shirt. He handed Maka his old sweater as he put on his leather jacket.

"What's this for?" She asked, Putting the jacket on. He dragged her out of the apartment. The jacket showing how short her pajama shorts were. Not like Soul was protesting.

"Surprises" He replied. They got on his bike and drove off.

* * *

They sat on a hill, just outside of Death City. The sun barely starting to rise. Maka looked at Soul. He intertwined their fingers.

"The skies really beautiful" Maka stated. Soul smiled and looked at the sky.

"Yeah but it's still not as beautiful as you" He sighed. Maka looked at him. Blush crawling across her face.

"Umm Th-Thanks" Maka stuttered.

"Maka I need to tell you something"

"Maka, I think you're beautiful, smart, amazing, kind, brave, and way out of my league. I've loved you for so long and now I said it but I just didn't know how to say it before!" Soul stated and stood up, " I SOUL 'EATER' EVANS LOVE MAKA ALBARN!" Maka stood up.

"Well... I MAKA ALBARN LOVE SOUL 'EATER' EVANS!" Soul stared at her wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I thought that _I_ wasn't in your league... To afraid you'd reject me for your cool guy status" Maka confessed. Soul leaned in. Their lips inches away. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the gap. He put his hands on her neck. Maka tangled her fingers in his hair. Both their eyes closed. The sun and moon watching. Soul slightly pulled her closer. Soon they had to pull away. Both panting slightly. A soft glow illuminated Maka.

"I love you"

"I love you too!"

Their lips crashed together again. They fell back in the grass. They were prepared for what would happen next. They interlocked their fingers and held hands. It was going to be ok 'cause they had each other. She kissed him. One in a thousand.

"Your confession was super cheesy" Maka stated.

"Yeah" Soul scoffed.

~Love

* * *

**Alright from this point on no more authors notes just story so good luck until the end and happy reading!  
**

**Like**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Share**


	18. Whoopsie

Maka woke up in her bed. Her dream was nice. She sighed, It wasn't real. She got up and walked out into the living room. Soul was watching TV. She sat beside him. He slyly intertwined their fingers. She blushed a deep pink.

"Hey! You finally woke up. You fell asleep on the bike.." Soul explained. Maka stared at him. So it wasn't a dream. They really did... Kiss.

"Ummm... Did me and you... Ya know... With our lips?" Maka stuttered. Soul started at her.

"Yeah... We did! Your lips... They're soft" he admitted. Her blush darkened. She leaned in, he obliged. Their lips locked together. Her eyes slowly closed. They pulled away. Maka Hugged Soul. He laid back on the couch, smiling.

"What cha' wanna eat?" Soul asked. Maka looked down.

"Bacon?" She whispered. Soul started on breakfast as Maka watched TV. He set the table.

"Uh so uh Soul?"

"Yeah"

"D-Does this mean we're a couple? or something?"

"Uh I-I g-guess"

"I've never... dated anyone..." Soul scoffed.

"JK, NERD, cool guys don't date fat ankle girls!" Soul joked crudely. He was trying to sound cool but ended up being an ass.

"Y-YOU ASSHOLE" Maka screamed. She ran to her room and locked the door. She slumped on her bed and sobbed.

"Oh shit did I screw up" Soul whispered. He knocked on her door. "Maka I'm sorry I was trying to be cool but failed terribly! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! I'd love it if we were a couple!" he admitted.

"Prove it!"

"Open the door so I can" Soul stated. He heard the door click. "All the way!" Maka opened the door. Soul got down on one knee and grabbed her hands. "Maka Albarn would you do me the honor of not only being my miester but also my girlfriend?" Maka nodded. Soul got up and kissed her. "The things I do for you" Soul muttered. Maka giggled. Tomorrow was the battle with Kathrin. As long as she had Soul she would win.


	19. The Makalypse

I walked into class. No one would tell me what happened in the first fight. I yearned to remember. I found out Professor Kathrin was coming along to defeat the witch.

"MAKKAAAA" Papa whined, "Papa's sorry!" I groaned.

"Sooowwwllllllllllllllllll! Help meeee!" I begged. Soul and Black Star laughed. Spirit glomped me more. I grabbed a book and slammed it into his skull. Black Stars' and Souls' laughs turned into nervous chuckles. I pulled Spirit off and sat down. This was no time to slack off! My soul was in danger!

* * *

All the miesters were holding their weapons. They were around the area of Kathrins' lab. The faint scent of blood in the air. Blood spotted across the ground. Soon they came to the spot where I was thrown to the ground. My blood still on the ground. How long had it been? 3-6 months since then? Maybe more?

~Flashback~

My blurred vision just showed the drop. Pain ripped through my muscles. I could feel her blood flowing out of my body. My hair stuck to my face. Suddenly my body was flown backwards. I could feel the wind against my back. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Just before I hit the ground something warm embraced me. Suddenly emptiness struck me. Everything I valued was leaving. My thoughts choked and died away. I heard talking but the empty sounds couldn't be processed. My body was pulled away from the warmth. Cold surrounded me.

"Maka... wake up goddammit!"

My thoughts suddenly got flooded. His voice, his face, his teeth, his eyes, his hair!

"You know making me cry isn't cool"

"Crying? It is not... Cool? Ok I will remember that"

"M-M-Maka!" The warmth flooded me again. The pain in my muscles disintegrated. His name came out.

"S-Soul" My strength suddenly left me and I fell asleep right there.

~Flashback~

I shook my head. That sudden image was odd. The ground beneath me shook. We got teleported into a building. My heart was pounding. Now there was no escape.

* * *

The cloudy suffocating feeling of the dense air. The metallic scent of blood. The drips of water dripping off the roof, from the fog. Grass peeked out of the cobble stone floor. I took a shallow breath. I pulled Soul closer to me. Small creaks and growls echoed through the building. An eerie blue glow was lighting up the halls. The lights flickering off and on.

"Hey guys?" I asked looking around.

"Hmm Yeah?"

"What's up Maka"

"Have you guys seen Professor Kath-"

~Flashback~

I was held up by rusty sharp metal chains. Even heavier ones weighed down on my ankles. I could feel my muscles straining and stretching. Witch Kathrin came in. Evil amusement in her eyes. I glared at her. She rose her whip and brought it down against my cheek. I could feel the blood slowly pooling into my mouth.

"Hn. SO you're gonna be all tough huh? Well I'm going to make you scream bloody murder" She cackled. My eyes widened and she repeatedly brought the whip down on my body. I screamed and screeched as she brought down the whip harder. I could feel my skin split and the whip slid through the cuts. Blood streamed from the deep cuts she was inflicting on me. I felt my chest tear open. A bright, white, light filled the room. I hung my head in defeat. I had lost...

~Flashback~

"Rin.." Maka finished. Gasping for breath. She stuck Soul in the ground and leaned on him. 'Memories?' she questioned.

"MAKA!" Soul yelled. I smiled weakly. The lights suddenly flickered on brightly. An alarm blared. Minion after minion stepped out of the shadows. Black Star stepped in front of me. He held out Tsubakis' chain scythe form defensively.

"You go collect yourself Albarn... We'll hold them off for a bit" He stated. I nodded. Soul transformed into a human and held me. He dragged me behind a wall. I looked up at him. His jaw clenched and features twisted in worry. I placed a hand on his cheek and watched the battle. My friends were struggling. I wouldn't stand by and watch them die. I stood up and held out my hand. Soul nodded and grabbed it. He transformed into a scythe. I ran out into the flurry of the battle. I WOULD WIN!

~Flashback~

I sliced kishins left and right. Their souls glowed red with evil and bloodlust. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. I kicked one sending it flying. I suddenly felt paralyzed. I dropped Soul. A rope snaked around my ankle. People were yelling... My name? I was thrown back. I smack into several pillars. I felt my spinal cord snap. Dizziness over took me. The tangy taste of blood pooled in my mouth. I sunk down.

I woke up in a dark room. It was cold and suffocating.

"Oh, no... Not yet!"

Pain struck my aching limbs. It became black.

~Flashback~

My soul was in pain. I was in pain. I ached to have the feeling of being whole again. I knew I would regret leaving them, but. I put Soul up against a wall.

"M-Maka what the hell!?" Soul snapped.

"I have to prove to myself that I can do this" I whispered and ran off. I could feel her.

* * *

I transformed back into a human. Maka disappeared moments ago. The battle raged on. 'Dammit' I thought. I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

"This is gonna be cheesy, but... Listen to your heart to find her" Spirit suggested.

"Yeah and I could also listen to her heavy footsteps to find her" I added. Spirit let me go. I started to walk away when he grabbed my shoulder again.

"Evans if you hurt MY Maka, you'll have more than a few Maka chops to deal with" He warned.

"Yeah, yeah, cool guys only need one girl to live with forever, so don't go thinking I'm gonna become you" I smirked and ran off.

* * *

"Professor Kathrin! I can sense the witch do you know where she is? She's close!" I yelled.

"Oh Maka, Maka, Maka. You want your soul back? Well how 'bout I let you in on a little secret" Professor Kathrin chuckled and reached into her pocket.

"N-no way" I whispered. She pulled out a pure glowing soul. My pure glowing soul.

"I'm going to use this puppy to make myself the most powerful witch in the world!" Kathrin chuckled.

"No stop!" I screamed.

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

"S-Soul" I yelped.

"Thank god you're ok! Don't do that!" Soul snapped.

"Awe look at the two secret love birds! Gonna get all lovey dovey? Haha! But ya' know if I kill you both right now, I get the full power of Makas' soul and you Evans out of my way! It's like killing two birds with one soul" Kathrin smirked. Soul stepped infront of me.

"Back off Kathrin! You can't have Maka or her soul! She wont fight so she wont die!"

"Soul stop it! Oh you, you're so arrogant! I can live my own life! I am so close to getting my soul back and what do you do? CONTROL ME!? You're killing me! Die Soul! DIE!" I yelled.

"Wait. Maka please I-" Soul started. The ground started to tremble and breakaway. Soul grabbed me and pulled me close. The ground underneath us fully gave away. Soul crashed into the concrete below.

* * *

"Soul" I choked out weakly. His arms limply around me. Blood pooling under him."I didn't mean it Soul! Don't go! Please! I can't lose you! Not now!" I screamed.

"Oh-hoho. Little hero scythe are we not?" Kathrin chuckled. She floated down. Her green hair down, a black kimono on her figure, and a broken, withered halo on top of her head.

"So... You released the full power" I sobbed.

"Yes and now I'll kill you" Kathrin smirked.

"Releasing the full power of an incomplete Grigori soul has terrible side effects" I stated.

"Incomplete?" Kathrin asked. Her skin wrinkling and nails becoming claws.

"Incomplete!" I reassured.

"You bitch!" Kathrin screeched. I stood up.

"I locked up love... Never let myself know... Never wanted to know... Which is why I still had a part of my soul... and he" I sighed, looking at Soul, "Unlocked it!"

"Oh geez! What _are you_ getting at?" Kathrin gagged.

"This!" I stated. She glowed. Kathrin's eyes widened. A beautiful, white, Lolita kimono covered my features. Giant, feathered, wings shrouded in a blue glow busted out of my back. A gold halo floated above my head. Big read bows on my pigtails and black heels on my feet.

"Tch... This is a set back" Kathrin groaned.

"Es aicinu ceturtais mans burvju darbinieki lieta, ko sauc par k'rik un tas ir forši , un es esmu gatavojas kick ass" I spoke. A black k'rik appeared in my hand.

"Hmph" Kathrin scoffed.

"Sasa yeye kupata tatoo. Yeah yeye ni Gettin ' wino kufanyika. Naye akaomba ' 13 ', lakini walirudi ' 31 ' . Marafiki kusema yeye ni kujaribu ngumu san Na yeye si kabisa hip Lakini katika akili zake mwenyewe Yeye ni safari dopest." A black hole opened in Kathrins' chest.

"Why you!" Kathrin snapped. She ran at me.

"kínál igazi véletlen számokat , hogy bárki az interneten. A véletlenszerűséget származik légköri zaj , a banánt egy ehető gyümölcs, botanikailag egy bogyó, által termelt több féle nagy ... A levelek a banán növények állnak egy " szár " ( levélnyél ), és egy penge ..." I cried out desperately. Just as Kathrin touched me she exploded into dust.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I looked up to find Soul looking down at me. Blood dripping off his forehead. A battle must've gone down here.

"I got your soul back" He whispered.

"What do you mean he was here the whole time" Maka smirked and Soul chuckled. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips.


	20. THE END!

It's been six months since then. Black Star and the others found us and pulled us out; of the cavern. Apparently while Soul fought Kathrins body, I weakened her by fighting her soul. Soul and I make a great tag team! Soul broke a few ribs and fractured his back. I swear he's an idiot. He got himself hospitalized for a month. Oh well. He's ok now. Class crescent moon went up in flames and is shut down till a new Professor is found. No school for them. The DWMA's security system is going to be upgraded. I'm content though. I can finally say I'm complete thanks to Soul.

My scythe,

Roomate,

Partner,

and truly,

My Soulmate

-Maka

_THE END!_


	21. Flashbacks

**Makas' Flashbacks!**

* * *

I sliced kishins left and right. Their souls glowed red with evil and bloodlust. Adrenaline rushed through my veins. I kicked one sending it flying. I suddenly felt paralyzed. I dropped Soul. A rope snaked around my ankle. People were yelling... My name? I was thrown back. I smack into several pillars. I felt my spinal cord snap. Dizziness over took me. The tangy taste of blood pooled in my mouth. I sunk down.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. It was cold and suffocating.

"Oh, no... Not yet!"

Pain struck my aching limbs. It became black.

* * *

I was held up by rusty sharp metal chains. Even heavier ones weighed down on my ankles. I could feel my muscles straining and stretching. Witch Kathrin came in. Evil amusement in her eyes. I glared at her. She rose her whip and brought it down against my cheek. I could feel the blood slowly pooling into my mouth.

"Hn. SO you're gonna be all tough huh? Well I'm going to make you scream bloody murder" She cackled. My eyes widened and she repeatedly brought the whip down on my body. I screamed and screeched as she brought down the whip harder. I could feel my skin split and the whip slid through the cuts. Blood streamed from the deep cuts she was inflicting on me. I felt my chest tear open. A bright, white, light filled the room. I hung my head in defeat. I had lost...

* * *

My blurred vision just showed the drop. Pain ripped through my muscles. I could feel her blood flowing out of my body. My hair stuck to my face. Suddenly my body was flown backwards. I could feel the wind against my back. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Just before I hit the ground something warm embraced me. Suddenly emptiness struck me. Everything I valued was leaving. My thoughts choked and died away. I heard talking but the empty sounds couldn't be processed. My body was pulled away from the warmth. Cold surrounded me.

"Maka... wake up goddammit!"

My thoughts suddenly got flooded. His voice, his face, his teeth, his eyes, his hair!

"You know making me cry isn't cool"

"Crying? It is not... Cool? Ok I will remember that"

"M-M-Maka!" The warmth flooded me again. The pain in my muscles disintegrated. His name came out

"S-Soul" My strength suddenly left me and I fell asleep right there.


	22. Authors Note

**IT'S DONE! Ok so in this explanation thing I'm going to cover something's**

**Thank you's**

**The story**

**The chapters**

**tricky parts**

**Dictionary?**

**Translations**

**Also the translation weren't meant to offend anyone!**

* * *

**I'd first like to say thank you to the people who read this. It meant a lot to me. Especially since the first 4 chapters were shit. Also all my followers and reviewers. It meant so much to me. Because of this I will always update my fav. comment so if anyone wants to comment on the story please do.**

**Thank you to**

**kittykatoa**

**katarinaball50 (Wont let me do dots)**

**TheAnimezingGamer13 **

**For being my first followers. I mean 3 followers on the first day was a lot for me. SO really thank you!**

**Thank you to**

**kittykatoa**

**TheAnimezingGamer13**

**Lilly Killer**

**for being my first 3 people to favorite my story. The fact that someone liked my story was enough to make me uibiunaiubijanbioPJsn[PA, YEP! Really thank you!**

**Thank you to**

**kittykatoa (Bitch-chan comment like god why are you my friend lol no jk love u nininerd) **

**SovrenPanda**

**Guest**

**PawPrint05**

**Rocky**

**For reviewing my story! These all meant a lot to me! Especially since yous' all took time to comment on this. **

**Mostly thank you to everyone who is reading this far into the story!**

* * *

**Anways**

**So POTS was actually started one day in class. I had two empty note books and it was quiet reading and this random idea popped into my head. SO I wrote. I got overly proud. I wrote this everywhere.**

**I remember this one weekend at my dads I watched Annie and Guardians of the Galaxy and wrote this. And I always doodle on the book. Chapter 19 (17 for me) took forever and I only finished it on the last day of school. The planning for this was hectic and just... No. My Nininami helped me plan out every chapter and where Maka would gain a part of her soul. I even used this story for a school project (ending sucked). I time crunched myself right at the end, so that I could get the main story done for Nininami.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prolugeish **

**This was my lame intro the the story. I mean it's really lame but not as bad as KARAOKE NIGHT and FAIRY TAIL HIGH! At least there's capitals. (Don't even mention it or I'll kill you... You know who you are). I did barely any editing and yeah.**

**Chapter 2: Happiness**

**If no one noticed Maka gained happiness when Soul walked into the room. I mean wouldn't you be happy if you saw the secret love of your life walk in, and he's the first thing you wake up to? I would. I'm also a weeb. Either way it turned out fluffy. It was fun to write though.**

**Chapter 3: Temper**

**SO that preg test part was because I gave to a friend and had to exlain that by pre-test I meant a pop test thingy. Also that test was just random things I threw together. And the gay boys in bondage was from... Saturday night live? It was fun kicking Black Star out the window!**

**Chapter 4: A/N**

**A/N was long sorry! I didn't update and I feels bad!. **

**Chapter 5: Embarrassment **

**So that whole Spirit picture part was given to me by Nininami. I took it whole heartedly and wrote... That. It was fun though. I enjoyed writing it like I enjoyed this story. **

**Chapter 6: Pain**

**This was just a whole bunch of OTP worrying stuff. Either way it was cute and slightly sad. I wanted to make Soul caring though because come on... It's adorable!**

**Chapter 7: Sympathy**

**This was so much cute fluff and soma and omg. I thought I would add in Maka taking a stand to Blair. I mean it's about time she did. Also jealous Soul is kawii as F. **

**Chapter 8: The ability to lie**

**Song: Innocence by Avril. I picked the song 'cause it had a piano. The crack was for my friends 'cause they'd always make that joke when I was writing this. Like at sleepovers**

**Us roleplaying **

**Soul: *Whispers* Maka where are the hot pockets?**

**Me: Ok wtf that is not romantic in anyway**

**Kid (Nininami): Exactly! This is why we do it cause it would be hilarious to ruin romantic things that way. **

**Me: *shakes head* **

**(terrible representation) **

**Seriously though it was unexpected lol. I'm sorry...**

**Chapter 9 and 10: Anger and Sorrow**

**So this scene was actually one thing with two parts to ya' know improvise. Maka and Soul fights are fun to write 'cause it can be over nothing and go on forever. And then fluff to sum it up (and Soul burning food :P). **

**Chapter 11: Spaghetti-woahs**

**Idk what this chapter was but what ev's It was random fluff crap. No point but screw it!**

**Chapter 12: Fear**

**I just loved the ending to this! It was amazing! I loved writing it and to tell you the truth that ending part I only wrote while editing on the computer. **

**Chapter 13: Memories**

**It was hard to write this cause sad Maka at chupa cabra's could've gone so many ways. And more fluff which was also hard cause I didn't know exactly how I wanted Soul. **

**Chapter 14: Knowledge**

**CRACK CRACK CRACK! I swear the beginning had no point.**

**Chapter 15: Trust**

**Ok so why does Clair have Shimei Moriyama's first name. Well cause why the hell not? Also I really wanted to add in a OC. And the smut was... Idk? **

**Chapter 16: Bravery**

**Idk wtf was going on in my mind. Like I'm sorry... I don't even know anymore. **

**Chapter 17: Love**

**GAH! FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY CONFESSION IUJUNBAHNL OTP!**

**Chapter 18: Whoopsie**

**CRack like idk Lets just call it Nininami!**

**Chapter 19: The Makalypse**

**Ok random magical girl things... It wasn't so bad actually! I hope you liked it. **

**Chapter 20: THE END!**

**Kinda like a diary of the end. I thought it was cool. I did like it.**

**These last two chapters were done in Makas' POV because it's her soul they're getting back and the flashbacks would just be weird. **

**Chapter 21: Makas' POV**

**This was the flashbacks in a real chapter to tell you what happened. I thought I'd do the flashback work for you, since they're out of order.**

* * *

**SO the translation go like this**

**Thing I typed**

**The thing in other language**

**The translation of that**

** Latvian:**

** I call fourth my magical staff thing called a k'rik and it's cool and i'm going to kick ass**

**Other: Es aicinu ceturtais mans burvju darbinieki lieta, ko sauc par k'rik un tas ir forši , un es esmu gatavojas kick ass**

**Trans: I call my magic staff fourth thing called k'rik and it's cool, and I 'm going to kick ass**

**Swahili **

** Now he's getting a tattoo.**

** Yeah he's gettin' ink done.**

** He asked for a '13', but they drew a '31'.**

** Friends say he's trying too hard**

** And he's not quite hip.**

** But in his own mind**

** He's the dopest trip.**

**Other: Sasa yeye kupata tatoo .**

** Yeah yeye ni Gettin ' wino kufanyika.**

** Naye akaomba ' 13 ', lakini walirudi ' 31 ' .**

** Marafiki kusema yeye ni kujaribu ngumu sana**

** Na yeye si kabisa hip .**

** Lakini katika akili zake mwenyewe**

** Yeye ni safari dopest .**

**Trans: Now he's getting a tattoo .**

**Yeah she's gettin ' ink done.**

**He asked for ' 13 ', but they returned to ' 31 '.**

**Friends say he's trying too hard**

**And he's not quite hip.**

**But in his own mind**

**He is dopest trip .**

** Hungarian: **

**offers true random numbers to anyone on the Internet. The randomness comes from atmospheric noise, A banana is an edible fruit, botanically a berry, produced by several kinds of large ... The leaves of banana plants are composed of a "stalk" (petiole) and a blade ...**

**other: kínál igazi véletlen számokat , hogy bárki az interneten. A véletlenszerűséget származik légköri zaj , a banánt egy ehető gyümölcs, botanikailag egy bogyó, által termelt több féle nagy ... A levelek a banán növények állnak egy " szár " ( levélnyél ), és egy penge ...**

**Trans: It offers a truly random numbers to anyone on the Internet. The randomness comes from atmospheric noise, bananas produced in a variety of edible fruit, botanically a berry, ... by the large leaves of the banana plants are in a " dry " ( petiole ) and a blade ...**

**The k'rik is from Blue Exorcist and Grigori is Makas' soul**

**Also kittykatoas name is Nininami because so**

***4am***

**Soul and Kid: *Watching nice guys by nigahiga***

**Me: *attempts to say shinigami* Nininamiiii it to bright**

**Kid: *pokes* to bad**

**Me: Gah Nininami **

**Soul: Is Kid a meanienami? **

**Me: Yessssssss Nininamiiiiii**

** (yep amazing)**

* * *

**ANYWAYS Thank you and please**

**Share**

**Review**

**and**

**Favorite**

**(6 videos on Charles Pro *squee*)**


End file.
